Back in My Day
by Ed Elric's gf forever
Summary: Roy and Riza's daugter,Sircee,goe's back in time due to alchemy and runs into sixteen year old Edward Elric.She falls for him but what will happen when the time for her to go back to her time comes?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfic on this website so enjoy.

_Disclamier-I do not ownFullmetal Alchemist or any of the chracters exept for Sircee. If I owned FMA Ed wouldn't die and thier would be no him going to the gate.He would also get a girlfriend.But I digress._

* * *

**Name-**Sircee Mustang

**Age**-16

**Height**-2 inches shorter than Ed

**Eyes**-Black like Roy's

**Hair**-Pale blonde like Riza's

You were walking home from anther day at school in your school uniform that consisted of a magenta and gray plaid pleaded knee length skirt, a white button up blouse, a magenta blazer with gray buttons, and brown shoes with white roll down socks. You stopped by an old, one bed room, one bathroom, house and rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal a thirty six year old Edward Elric. He lived alone ever since his younger brother, Alphonse, left him shortly after they found the Philosophers Stone to live with his long time love, Winry Rockbell. You felt bad for Ed so you visited him every day and stayed at his house until your father, Furher Roy Mustang, got off of work and came by to pick you up. You were usually asleep when he did because he never got off of work until nine or nine-thirty at night. Your mother, Riza Hawkeye, was a colonel and she usually went home around the same time as your father. Ed started to teach you alchemy when you were eleven and you learned it fast. You are at the level that he was when he was your age. You went into the living room and dropped your book bag and walked into Ed's library and he followed you.

When you reached the library Ed walked over to one of the many book shelves and grabbed a thick , old looking alchemy book. He handed it to you and you opened it with Ed looking over your shoulder. You recognized most of the circles and explanations on what they do or what element they control. You flipped the pages until you came across one you didn't recognize. You asked Ed "Do you know this one" and he shook his head no. Your knew that experimenting with alchemy could be dangerous but your curiosity got the better of you and you took a piece of paper and copied it. You then layed your hands on the circle and immediately it started to pull you into it. You screamed and Ed reached out and got a grasp on your hand and tried to pull you out of the circle but the pressure was too strong and you slipped. You then disappeared and the circle's power faded and it stopped sucking everything in sight. Ed then knelled on the floor and felt tears flowing out of his eyes. "What have I done?" He asked himself as he looked at the spot where you once were.


	2. Chap 2 Alchemy in the East

Sorry for the wait but I was out of ideas for this fanfic. But hey at least I eventually updated. so enjoy and I promise I will update soon. again sorry for the wait but it was worth it .

* * *

l6 year old Edward Elric was walking down the streets of East City with his brother, Alphonse Elric. His braided golden blonde locks of hair waved with the wind. "I can't believe it, just when we think we have the real thing, it turns out to be a fake." He said in annoyance. The "Thing" he was referring to was the famed Philosophers Stone said to bypass all the laws of alchemy including the ultimate one, Equivalent Exchange. But enough about that. Then Edward stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something odd . happening right before his, now wide, eyes. Alphonse was about to ask what was wrong when he saw it to. A strange glow coming from the front of the military base of the East. Then when the glowing died down he, being the perceptive, curious teen he is, ran towards the glow. When he got there he gasped when he saw what was awaiting him. A transmutation circle never seen in any book of alchemy he had so far read and in the middle of this circle was you still in your school uniform. He walked up to you and gently picked you up bridle style. He looked down at your face and was in a daze. Even though you were unconscious (forgot to mention that earlier) he thought you looked cute. But he quickly snapped out of it and continued towards his little brother. Ed explained what had happened an they headed towards Eastern command and hopefully answers from the colonel Roy Mustang, AKA the Flame Alchemist. 


End file.
